


Needing the Nightmare

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai is having recurring nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from one of those early morning dreams that just won't get out of your head... so I am sharing it with you *evil grin*.

Title: Needing the Nightmare  
Author: [](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/profile)[**kansouame**](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17, M/M sex, non-con/dub con (if that squicks you don't read please)  
Pairing(s): Iisou/Hakkai  
Disclaimer: All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.

Summary: Hakkai is having recurring nightmares.

  
The claws that dug into his arm caused him to flinch. Hakkai realized immediately that he was once again deeply immersed in the same nightmare that had been disturbing his sleep for the past couple of months. He only seemed to have them when he was alone and for that reason he'd tried so hard not to fall asleep. But the coffee and books hadn't managed to keep him awake, especially after the long drive and battle with bands of youkai the day before. He wondered for a moment how he knew he was dreaming - if he really was asleep - until he heard the words cooed into his ear.

"Miss me, my sweet toy?"

As always, he couldn't speak or move. He could feel his heart pound in fear. It was always so real, so vivid. But how could it possibly be? He would never allow this. How could he? But no matter the thoughts that raced through his mind, his body reacted to that voice. He felt himself grow hard as a cool hand slipped under his nightshirt and flicked softly against his left nipple. It was the touch of a lover. A false hope. A lie. He would never deserve love. He only deserved this.

"Your body missed me, I see. It knows who it belongs to," said the voice that had haunted him for so long.

Hakkai felt himself rolled onto his back as those deft fingers eased the clothes from his body. Lying with the cool night air caressing his flesh, he could feel the goose bumps rise; he shivered slightly. The sharp-tipped fingers traced down his torso. He imagined the touch was one of possession and his mind rebelled. He tried to open his eyes; move his arms or legs - move anything - but the only thing he managed to accomplish was a soft moan.

A low chuckle reached his ears as the voice above him purred, "You are a ruined man, if you are even a man at all." The fingers had reached his scar, the mark of his shame. They lovingly caressed the edges. The sensitive skin felt suddenly like it was burning, like a brand had been placed against his middle, the pain almost pleasurable as he shuddered with the memory of how this dream always ended. It was what confused him the most. The dream was always different until it reached its climax. For that is what it was, usually an orgasm so sweet that he'd begun to crave it as much as he abhorred it.

"I can feel it, you know. Your want, your fear, your embarrassment and humiliation - it is like a wine that soothes my soul. I never imagined you could please me so much, my beautiful plaything." The words were whispered over his abdomen and the head of his cock, making him tremble, from fear or desire he could not truly say, but he thought it could be a bit of both.

He heard another small noise issue from his lips. _I don't want this! I can't want this!_ he cried out inside of his mind over and over when those very lips that issued poison into his soul slid over the head of his cock. Pulses of pleasure began to sing through his nerves, even as his muscles still refused to move. The wicked tongue moved slowly and gently down the shaft, teasing and taunting as the man always did, with words, actions and finally this.

"You are such a slut, my wonderful doll. Look at the desire leaking from you. Your sister's fluids were not as tasty as yours but she was nice and tight, even though I wasn't the first to take her. Are you still as tight? Does your ass crave it?"

The words, like daggers, made Hakkai's chest tighten. He felt his ass-hole twitch, his body flushed, his shame deepening as did his desire. He tried to deny it. He struggled to force the words out but only a gasp came forth when the man began to suck gently on one of his balls, taking it in and rolling it in his mouth with light stabs of that talented tongue…_that wicked and evil tongue_.

His legs were pushed up and apart slowly, and he knew the man had leaned back and was staring at the picture he presented. Another low sound was all he could manage while his body remained immobile.

The gravelly voice purred from the dark. "Yes, I can see how much you want me, my pretty toy. I will have you tonight - and many more nights in the future. My touch and my cock … you already crave even if you don't want to admit it." A slick finger started to draw small circles around his opening and to his humiliation, Hakkai felt his hips jerk slightly, seeking penetration from that teasing digit.

"Oh ho! Little slut, are you so far gone that you are begging for it? What a delightful notion." The finger slipped inside, moving slowly back and forth. It soothed the itch that had Hakkai nearly shaking but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted to feel the pain of entry and the absolution that would come from his body only being used instead of acknowledging the desire that this man created in him. The finger continued to tease and torment, slowly gliding in and out of his ass, never touching the nerves deep inside. It was pure blissful torture.

"More? I think you are asking me for more… am I wrong? Tell me, my beautiful doll, shall I fill you up now or continue with this?" The question was punctuated with a lick to the crown of his cock that wiped away drops of pre-cum that were now flowing freely from the tip and pooling on his abdomen. Hakkai's hips jerked once again. He wanted that iniquitous mouth around his cock, bringing the electric pulses to his nerves that he now craved.

"Yessss…" the man hissed. "Ask and you shall receive." Another slick finger slipped in as Hakkai grunted, his head moving minutely against the pillow, a motion not lost on the other. "That's it; your gorgeous ass is sucking me in. I can feel the heat inside of you… all for me, wanting me. Only I can fulfill this need, this glorious, shameful need. You feel it too. I won't let you deny it. I will remind you over and over until you search for me and beg me to chain you to me. You will be my most beautiful and treasured possession."

Hakkai heard himself whimper at the words. He would kill himself before he allowed that to happen. This only occurred because he could not stop it. It was a nightmare - the world would be back to normal if he could just wake up. It was just another trick of his messed up psyche seeking revenge for the fact that he continued to walk among the living.

The fingers inside him curled forward and stroked against the bundle of nerves, igniting a series of sparks behind his closed eyelids and causing tension to pool in his groin. All thoughts fled and his legs opened a bit wider on their own. He heard another chuckle, then felt a soft lick against his inner thigh.

"That's it. Show me how much you want me to fuck you."

Clenching his ass around the invading digits, he was rewarded with another stroke to his prostate. He wanted to be fucked, pounded into the mattress. Not only to feel the ecstasy but to end the dream quickly and rid himself of the touches that confused him. They were the touches of a lover, not a rapist. The spiraling need they invoked was driving him mad. His hips were jerking of their own accord, begging. And then, cruelly, the fingers disappeared.

Tossing his head back and forth, small noises escaping his throat, Hakkai's felt his fingers clench in the bed sheets. He knew what was coming, and he wanted it. He hated himself more than ever before but he realized now that he wanted this.

"Please," he whispered.

He swore he could feel the triumph from the man above him as his cock pushed into him. The thrust was deep and painful and made Hakkai cry out.

"Is this what you are begging for, Cho Gonou?" Iisou breathed against his shoulder as he was bent nearly in half. The youkai's body covered his while he pushed in, balls against Hakkai's ass. "I own you. I claim you as I claimed your sweet Kanan. You cannot live without the bliss I bring your body, no matter how much your mouth curses my name. Have you even begun to realize that it is only you that holds your limbs still and your eyes shut in denial?"

He thrust in and out in a steady harsh rhythm, pounding him relentlessly. Hakkai was mindless as his skin burned with fire and bliss. He could no longer control the tide of this powerful draw, so he surrendered. His hand reached up and clasped strong, thin shoulders and he held on tight, the waves of pleasure tossing him higher.

His balls tightened and when Iisou's hand suddenly reached between their bodies and squeezed his cock, Hakkai's world turned white. He felt himself spurting over the fingers stroking and squeezing him with each thrust against his prostate until black began to fade the white away. He knew as he lost consciousness that it would only be a bad dream, barely remembered in the light of the morning, that his stiff muscles would be attributed to the harsh conditions of his day to day activities and that denial was easy.

******

When the claw-tipped hand encircled his throat, Hakkai did not give a start. His breath hitched however, as the ever-present shame enveloped him, along with a spike of lust. It had been over two weeks and he needed… needed to dream.

_   
**Needing the Nightmare**   
_


End file.
